The Outspoken
by lksloan
Summary: Bella uncovers hidden secrets from her past when a cute stranger blows into town. E/B. Introduction of new characters. No vampires. So far
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Steven King: "...Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."_

Death among those who fall in silence, live among the outspoken.

And though some secrets need to be kept, some stories should never be told. But this one I can't keep. This was written in explicit details to show my life and others who are linked to me why they ended up in their situation of morbid delusions.

Everything happens for a reason. A saying I hate.

How about everything happens because no one has a freaking' clue.

No, that's not it. It's always wrapped in faith, this secret, that truth, her religion, my lie.

Time isn't easy and I guess that faith puts things in prospective.

But it seems ironic that men put their faith in a book that could be written from a lord who could be filled with a nothingness that was spouted out by a crazy extremist spreading the voice of a whispering tone inside their head.

Now, I to believe in this acknowledged being, but I wish that I, or we, society of mutual strangers, got the deserved credit for the peace that was so difficult to gain in the first place.

We always fought through a medium of self-righteousness and self-sacrifice, but no one knows I faced a possibility of falling alone whenever I would step outside.

The day of our destinies falling into a bunch of pieces is not an exaggeration.

I never doubted it. It felt right; too solid and too unbreakable.

The chance of my special condition taking over me was inevitable just like everything else in my life. This is my story of my rise as Isabella. You can call me Bella though.

_**A/N: Yes I am starting over. There will be many differences from the original story. Please Review on likes or dislikes. After the first 5 chapters are up I will only post the next chapter for each 5 reviews per chapter. Thanks, LKSLOAN.**_


	2. Introductions

I knew nothing of my differences as I grew up between my separated, hard working parents.

My family seemed absolutely normal. My mother did whatever she felt like pursuing as a career and my father was the steadfast chief of police.

They had separated when I was young but they lived close together, talked together, and joked like any other couple so I didn't understand the differences between their relationship and someone who was marital bound.

We seemed like an ordinary family so I later recognized my ignorant sort of understandable. But when I considered who I was, and how I am, I can see signs blaring brightly from all memories and statements.

When I was younger I felt socially awkward because it always felt like I was never fully myself.

It used to pull me down leaving me reserved and controlling of what I said. At best I would have one or two close friends and then I would shut anyone else out.

I never looked dejected in the pictures of my youth, but I find I can be a good actor when in a closed situation. This was another thing I didn't think out until later. Much later.

As a little girl I loved animals. The anatomy made me think that anything no matter how complex or complicated something is it can be figured out. I guess this created an area in me that was sympathetic. Even to the creatures that snapped back in defense. I think I saw this in me, the power to defend myself.

Besides the social complications I was always spacing out. One of the only shrinks in the small town of Forks, Washington proclaimed that I might be ADHD.

It made things confusing. I never had the ability to concentrate.

Words on a page twisted around me and I found myself wondering aimlessly, commonly lost and confused. I tried desperately to find common ground.

I still can't completely focus, but it's easier.

In the past I found myself lost in the world of books. My favorites tended to be about nature and books about a woman introducing her independence in a strong way. I even, sadly, imagined myself in their places.

How I wish I could turn back time and wish that I never had asked for this uniqueness that set the women apart from the crowd in those tales.

My closeness to these books began to set me farther and farther from normal kids. My teachers were curious saying I was a brilliant student, but that they were worried about my ability to connect with other children.

I guess I could understand about their concerns but back then friends were on my list of things that were unnecessary for now.

It wasn't until fifth grade that I felt this need for contact with others, it was almost a physical strength that pulled me back to the girls I called friends.

We didn't stay friends for the most part, but I found out that I began to talk calmly without to much embarrassment.

I was beginning to understand why people acted ridicules and dim-witted.

In most human-adapted conversations, the chatting is almost always light or fluffy.

The exception is when people complain. I almost find it rude how people dump on others, but I too began to do this.

It seemed completely normal and a good way to proceed in conversation.

The girls I hung out with seemed to almost enjoy my speeches of confliction, laughing along while I would tell them things that were mysteries to me and hard to understand.

Later in my childhood life, I began to hang out with a friend in my town and developed a close relationship with him. It lasted two years before I realized I liked this guy.

He was nothing extraordinary but I used to think the same thing about me. He tended to things I did understand and pushed back troublesome thoughts.

He seemed compassionate enough and I understood why I liked him I just didn't know how to proceed.

I asked a couple of friends and they dared me to go straight up and kiss him. I thought that maybe they were trying to help me. Maybe Convince me to act, to respond.

They didn't.

This was a joke for them. They wanted to humiliate me.

Everything happened in slow-mo. I called another friend to come with me if I got to upset and he turned me down. We biked slowly up to his house and with an agonizing pace. I rang the door bell and begged that he wasn't there. The door rang and I waited. 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi. He came out and I felt my heart jump. I looked into his face and pressed my lips to his cheek. It was sweet in a little kid way but not extraordinary. As I felt my lips press I counted to three and turned jumped on my little, blue bike and rode home. We dated but it wasn't super important. Life went on but just barely with a common schedule of dullness.

I think back to that moment when I reacted and confessed and I now believe that if I could turn back time I wouldn't change a thing for I think even though I was mortified, the experiences that I learned early on were the most normal ones I experienced. Until that day I walked into a local barn for horseback lessons.

I always felt a tug to go in the direction my dreams chose. No matter when or for what.

So when my parents approached me two weeks before my eighth birthday saying we found the perfect place for you to learn horseback, I couldn't resist.

I had always imagined being in the Olympics, but I was cursed with the clumsiness factor. That cancelled most sports out of my equation. It was either swimming or horseback.

I tried the swim team but being in the bathing suit the community gym assigned was too Nerve-wracking and it barely covered me up.

So horseback was the final chance. And when everything turned wrong.

**A/N: These first couple chapters are really slow, since they are just the introduction. Soon, the plot will be faster. Also, we will have our rebel without a cause come into play! ; )**


	3. Beginnings

The day that my life was changed, saved, rearranged my parents acted Peculiar; Actually, my mom was relaxed taking everything in.

It was my dad who was glaring at everything in the most hateful way.

I thought it was just him worrying about me getting hurt.

Well, let me just answer the possibility of that being true.

Oh yeah, it wasn't.

He was like that because of my history that was unknown to me.

Apparently, if I reacted differently or more like indifferently I would be living a normal life behaving with my friends less cautiously, doing what I wanted, and not almost dying at so many points on a daily basis.

I guess it's too much to ask for when your past life catches up to you.

Well as I was saying, we went to the barn and I was all excited thinking I was the luckiest girl in the entire world.

Looking back I figured I was a cow being rung up about to be slaughtered and that I had mistakenly mistook the signs thinking "wow! I am about to be retired to a life of green acres."

Sucks doesn't it. To have all your mistakes analyzed and all things acted upon that should have been rewarded ignored.

Even if you don't know, please fell sympathy for me. For this is what I was succumbed to at horseback.

Nonstop grueling hours of learning not only to ride a horse, but weirdly enough, getting the stuffing beat out of me with training to build stamina and learning the skills to evaluate a situation.

Sometimes I did both at the same time.

My instructor was careful to leave me aching with minor bruises, but nothing more then that. I didn't understand why this was happening.

Why I was forced to participate in a ruthless game of Trip-Bella-as-Many-Times-as-you-can.

The most noticeable time I can remember that showed an inkling of foreshadowing was a month after my irritation grew to extremes. I went to talk to my father, Charlie.

I still remember his exact words.

I sat in his office and waited.

He came in slightly withdrawn from his drunken state. I looked around to find the means or reason to his inebriated state.

"Annabelle," he slurred," there are going to be some things that you are not going to understand. You need to understand we did everything, everything we could to keep you out of this." He must have noticed my slightly amused look because he turned red with anger or perhaps frustration and looked at me.

He bowed forward slightly swaying and collapsed.

I felt that was the end of his confusing chat because his eyes were closed and I could tell his breathing was slow and heavy.

Turning to the door I heard him whisper one last thing, "We protected you." And though I should have taken his whispered words to heart, all I thought of is how raving mad the "magic potion" of the idiotic Irish was making him.

I turned back once more to the door and left, but couldn't shake a precarious feeling that this was something important for me to know.

It only took a few days for the event with my somewhat drunken father to become misplaced in the back of my mind.

I had been in horseback… cough … torture… cough for a year and my ninth birthday was a month away.

During the day, everything was fine and dandy, the night was a completely different thing all together.

The day I would play with friends, but I was continuously bound tightly. My parents didn't want me to leave my yard, my neighbor's yard, or the backyard.

I felt frustrated that I had no freedom.

So what does any irresponsible kid do in attempt to maneuver out of a person's control? 1.) Lie or 2.) Be the good little girl that everyone hopes you will be and comply with the restricting boundaries.

So of course not understanding the dangers I was putting myself that other normal children wouldn't ever have to worry about I choose chose number two.

During the day I was a wild child running, and tripping, clumsily through woods, climbing cliffs, and being who I wished I could be all the time.

Night was a different story though. I began to stay up later and later studying sciences about molecular genetics not even understanding why it was necessary to know.

This was how my life has been, but where I'm going is almost impossible say just because my life has been decided.

A/N: Hope you like. Review, review, review.


	4. One month

Gravity is not responsible for people falling in love.  
-Albert Einstein

Showering down on the feeble plains bringing down Satan's rain. Looking back at the looming abyss and wondering if I should have changed, gone a different path that usually leads commoners lost and confused in the future.

I am in my room ruminating on the future.

Only one month before my birthday. Almost that time where I can say, "hey I have a year 'til I'm 18.

Take that whoever says I'm a child." I know it is childish to say I'm not a child and whining the entire time, but can't I be ecstatic.

Some people say that my birthday is the reason to my excitement which is true, but only partly true.

Mostly I am more animated because something will happen soon.

I can feel it in my soul. I know it will change my way and my path in life. And I know it is for something that can't dodge so I might as well face this unknown future at the beginning with determination.

I guess you could consider that my fatal flaw.

Facing my fears head on. Going towards the most dangerous paths.

Is this why I seem to find so much pain? Is it always my fault?

I always considered this, but was it possible that I could stand up for myself while still being the good girl that my parents dreamed of.

That is what I will do then. Deciding right here, right now that I am going to be a bit more feisty.

I was still walking almost pacing back and forth. I slowed down and looked around my room. Sigh, messy as always.

Hey, at least I know one thing will never change. It's good to know I can count on those things when I fear I am losing myself to the world completely.

I slowly began to move things into place.

If you are wondering why I am so somber yet hyper too, keep wondering. I had no idea.

I just can't shake the presenting acknowledgement that this thing will be something terrible.

But as I write down my recollections of my thoughts… I guess you can call it… my inquisitiveness makes me wonder if it was really so terrible.

My pessimistic soul says heck yeah it was a burden, but the sweet, optimistic side of me says are you crazy it was and is the best thing that ever happened to me in the entire world.


	5. Crash Course

It was Friday April the 13th and I was racing into the barn, the whole entire time I knew that I was never going to make it in time for my lesson, to tack up my horse and get out of the fencing outfit I had just practiced in.

You know the one I am talking about. It is thick, white, and heavy as a backpack filled with fifty textbooks.

I was currently trying to peel off the stiff fabric to reveal the sky blue plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and my favorite pair off boots, while trying to carry my bag and helmet, and not trip.

Of course someone leaves a halter on the floor.

Well as you can, imagine though graceful is not a word I would describe me, which is why I tripped in the first place, all my lessons of horseback, gym, plus the fact that I am used to falling gave me the ability to steady myself.

As soon as I could feel myself fly backwards I twisted myself to land on my feet.

Unfortunately, the floors of the barn is compacted dirt, and remember that fencing outfit that I have partly on, well it is kind of is awkward so even though I had righted myself up I was left wobbling forward.

I closed my eyes tight to brace myself for the hard dirt floor.

But I didn't feel it.

Instead, I felt secure arms wrapped around my stomach.

I turned to the person to say my thanks to them for their help, but found myself speechless at the sight before me.

Standing before me was the closest thing in the world that resembled a Greek god. The boy before me was a year or two older than me. He had shaggy interesting golden-bronze hair that hung disheveled in his eyes.

Over him was a tight gray t-shirt. Looking down I could see that instead of jodhpurs he had loose faded, distressed dark wash jeans that hung loosely on his hips.

I heard I slight coughing noise. I looked back at his face to see a teasing smirk on his face.

He obviously caught my apparent ogling.

The acknowledgement that he knew I was "checking him out" made my face turn into a deep crimson that should only be seen on t-shirts, tomatoes, and in a sunset and left a knot in my throat leaving it hard to talk and breathless.

I saw him open his mouth to say something else out of the corner of my eyes but I was preoccupied with glancing at the clock.

Late. Great. Now Lauren is going to make horseback unbearable. Mumbling a thanks I turned on my heels and stalked back to the tethering post were my silky, palomino horse, Acapella Areo, was tied up and waiting.

I ran up to Arrow, which is Acapella Areo's nickname, and nimbly jumped into the saddle.

Good. At least I had looked somewhat more graceful in front of the boy.

I controlled Arrow to turn around, and nearly had a heart attack to see the boy was lightly stroking Arrow. He looked up to see my shocked expression and hastily dropped his hand.

"Um, sorry!" he whispered awkwardly. I was shocked again to notice how clear and smooth and perfect his voice was.

It was low but not rough. It sounded like silk was pouring out of his mouth or a symphony of Notre Dame bells where playing in his throat.

I shook my head a little trying to clear out the daze he left me in.

"It's fine," I said. The words stumbled out of my mouth. The shock started to wear off but I still sounded incoherent.

"He just doesn't normally allow anyone to touch him. Ever! I am the only person who can brush or ride him. Even Lauren isn't able to get near him without having half her hand bitten off." He looked up with interest.

I looked at the clock again it said five minutes until six.

"Oh man." I groaned. "I should be warming up now. My torture, I mean lesson, is about to start."

He grinned a half-smile at my words. Ha, I bet he thinks I am kidding. "Well bye…"

"Edward." He filled in.

'Well I'm Bella and most likely dead." At that, I turned Arrow away to trot out of the dank barn into the open.

"I guess I will see you later." He said. It took all my will not to reply by saying that I really hoped I would be seeing him soon.

The truth is; We hide so we can be found,  
We walk away to see who will follow,  
We cry to see who will wipe away our tears  
& We let our hearts get broken to see  
Who will come & fix them.

No one is afraid of heights; they're afraid of the fall.  
No one is afraid to play; they're afraid to lose.  
No one is afraid of the dark; they're afraid of what's in it.  
No one is afraid to say 'I love you'; they're afraid of the response.

When I went to the small, private ring in the back, I was shocked to see Lauren sitting in the back of the arena and not yelling her lungs out on why I was late.

She must have seen my puzzled look because she smirked slightly at me.

"We have another rider joining us today and from now on. Warm up while we wait since you couldn't arrive on, like, actual time." She said.

I couldn't help shudder as she said this because there was a cold and evil glint in her eyes like she thought that something she would do or say was going to in the near future would bring pain and misery to me.

Geez, she is the creepiest and most hostile person that I have ever had the displeasure to have met.

"Oh here he is." She said.

I turned around to see who I would be riding with.

And there he sat. Like a king on Meriwether, a dapple Arabian that had just arrived at the barn.

I continued to watch and saw that he seemed comfortably on Meriwether. He must be an exceptional rider with natural talent if Lauren was going to allow the boy on a newly arrived horse.

I looked over to Lauren trying to decide what I should do.

When I gazed over to where Lauren was sitting, I couldn't help but stifle a giggle at her glazed over expression.

Edward looked over at me and winked while smiling a crooked grin.

I returned the smile and turned Arrow back towards the ugly florescent orange cones. I made sure to have perfect posture and started weaving gracefully around the cones.

I glanced back to see Edward watching me carefully with Arrow.

I looked over at Lauren and saw the angry grimace on her face. Oh boy. Here we go.

Of course she is angry at me. I mean come on I'm an easy target and I'm stealing the attention of a guy who is at most 18.

Gosh. you would think her being 24 would keep her attention attuned to guys her age. I mean isn't it illegal to date someone who is six or seven years younger than her.

Well, I have to give her props on her good taste.

He is a god among us mere mortals. Wow, I can't believe I even thought that. Soon I will be twirling my hair, popping bubble gum, and saying "like" in every sentence.

At that thought, I decided to give my attention to riding.

I could think about Edward later. More like I would definitely think about him later.

I pushed Arrow into a canter and turned him to the far end of the field where the jumps were set up.

We circled the arena's end once then turned to the first jump. I looked once back to see a very impressed teenage boy and a seething instructor and grinned on the inside.

I looked at the jump, setting my course and collected up Arrow.

Arrow responded by tensing up his muscles and controlling his length.

We were one stride away from the jump when I released Arrow giving him his head.

In that small jump were the gravity lessened I felt rejuvenated as the wind touched my face in a gentle caress.

As I landed on the ground I sent Arrow to each jump. He made them all fluently and I couldn't help release a victorious and triumphant smirk.

I knew I had done each jump perfect and preformed good enough to compete and win a blue ribbon. Or so I thought. As I neared Lauren I saw her angry narrow dull brown eyes narrow even more into slits.

"Anabelle! What was that? You were terrible over those jumps. I have seen beginners ride with better form. Arrow was slow and lazing over those jumps and it looked like he wasn't even trying." Her nasally voice screeched.

I saw Edward's jaw drop and new he was shocked at Lauren's complaints.

Well, I wasn't. It was obvious that she was trying to make me look bad.

Hmm, I guess I should give my feisty new attitude a go. No way was I going to get yelled at in front of Edward.

"Lauren, I think the word you're searching for my practice was effortless, right?" I said in the sweetest, most innocent voice I could pronounce without showing my real opinion and emotions.

She looked hard at me then looked at Arrow.

"Anabelle, get off that horse." Okay, now I was shocked never had I been kicked off Arrow.

She continued, "You can't handle a horse like Arrow and I think you should let me train Arrow into being better horse for a few minutes, because clearly you are incapable to listen and learn anything but how to tie you're shoes."

My mouth opened and shut a few times before I could speak. "But Arrow-."

"What you think I can't handle him. I am a better rider then you and you would be lucky to ever to be considered more than a beginner." I knew to keep my mouth shut and instead rolled my eyes.

I had been already accepted into half a dozen riding scholarships and school programs. We both knew I was better then a beginner and probably as good as or better than Lauren who first off, started at age four, and secondly couldn't touch my horse without getting lashed out at with hooves or bitten.

Well, if she wants to get thrown off then fine. She deserved it. I looked at her smirking face and dropped off Arrow.

She stepped towards me and pushed me out of the way. I felt myself stumble over a pole lying on the ground that magically appeared right in my way.

I felt the air knock out of me as I hit the arena ground. I stayed there for a moment before mumbling, "Well, hello ground long time no sees."

I heard the low baritone voice question, "are you alright?" I could hear the genuine concern but brushed it off to glare at Lauren as she tried to mount Arrow.

"Yeah just dandy." I rose to my feet and brushed off my jean covered legs.

"Hey you might want to consider getting Meriwether out of the way though cause once Arrow's mad, he goes completely berserk. Though, I guess you are going to get a show of what I said earlier when I told you earlier that Arrow won't let anyone touch him 'cept me. And now, I guess, you."

He stayed quiet then looked at me, "Hey? You know how she was yelling at your riding. Well she was lying through her teeth. You were right when you said it was effortless. She blames it on laziness but the truth is that Arrow and you were completely in sync with each other. You were telling him what to do with your leg pressure and he responded to you just that way. You are really good at this, almost like you were made to ride and that was your one purpose."

I looked away to were Lauren was still struggling to get up just to dodge Edward's piercing eyes that resembled a mixture of olive, jade, and emerald.

I could feel the blush appear in my cheeks, but didn't want Edward to know how much those words thrilled me.

And even though I was told off for my perfection in horseback by Lauren, I still felt like dancing the Conga and singing he thinks I'm good Cha Cha Cha.

I looked at Lauren and with a sign of resignation I went over to where she still was hopping ridiculously on one foot trying to lodge the other one in my short stirrups.

When she saw me hold my hand out to use as a stepping stool she ignorantly looked down at me then stepped heavily onto the crevice I made with my hand. She swung in to the saddle kicking me in the process.

It certainly was going to bruise a little, but it wasn't too painful. I was used to pain now so it was kind of dulled to what it could have been if I wasn't used to pain.

I heard a furious hiss of air through someone's lips.

I looked towards the noise and was shocked to see Adonis himself shaking with suppressed rage.

I couldn't understand why he looked so angry.

I wasn't, so he shouldn't be so livid about Lauren's childish habits, right?

He saw me looking and looked swiftly to the other side.

He thought I couldn't see his face but the tanned skin of his cheek turned slightly towards me was significantly more pinkly tinged then it usually was.

I let a embarrassed laugh slip through my lips.

He looked at me but I decided to let him have his way and ignore his embarrassment.

I mean we have all been there before. Especially me since I practically blush at everything.

I looked at Arrow and Lauren. Lauren was trying to get Arrow to move but I could see that Arrow was putting his hooves down and sinking them into the sand in desperate attempt not to move.

I looked at Lauren's posture which was stiff and tense.

Hmm, she was nervous, interesting.

I looked Arrow in the eye and clucked making a 'tock' sound with my tongue.

After my click, he finally moved. Lauren looked at me with an expression that said 'see he obeys me, too'.

She must have missed my cue to help HER out.

Edward saw this and shook his head as if to rid a thought from his mind.

I knew the show was about to start so I tried to be helpful and asked, "Edward want me to open the gate for you so you won't be mauled when Arrow freaks."

He grimaced and nodded his head. When he got nearer he whispered, "Why didn't you let Arrow fight with her?"

"It would be worse for Arrow. As you saw when she "tapped" me with her leg, she has a bit of an anger issue. She won't yell at you though since your hot so don't worry about her issues."

Oh god, did I seriously say that like out loud. It must sound like I have word vomit. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't hear that. A low chuckle came from his lips.

Nope, he definitely heard my stupid thoughtless words. He leaned down closer to me.

"So, you think I'm hot?" Gulp, what can say without sounding immature or mental?

Nothing. That's the only thing that will make this less awkward and more bearable.

I smiled back a distant smile trying to be cool and secluded. I probably looked like a person with a duck shoved down their throat. Oh well.

We both looked back at Lauren and silence fell over both of us, but this was a good silence. It wasn't awkward or anything like that. It was peaceful and relaxed.

Though we were comfortable, Arrow wasn't which caused the air near us to be charged giving off a tense vibe. His head kept trying to pull down.

"No, no, no. He's going to try to buck her off." I saw Edward look at me in shock because right after I said those true words Arrow pulled his hind legs sharply off the ground.

Lauren was flung forward. She clung to Arrow's mane she was barely able to keep her seat.

"How did you know what he was going to do? I saw everything you did and he was only trying to eat some grass. Or so I thought!" He exclaimed.

"Well that's the thing. You have to watch his shoulders when he leans. He was trying to get an advantage over his opponents. That's one of the reasons we get along so well. We both analyze for the unexpected and then strike. If done accurately it will leave the other person hindered from their own attack. Do you understand? I bet we will see more though. Lauren as naïve as she is, she is a good rider." I finished speaking fast and grudgingly.

He laughed his low laugh, and then explained when he saw my face furrowed in confusion.

"You sound like me when I talked about horseback to normal people." I smiled at him, and then realized that the way he said it was odd.

He said it in a past tense and like he didn't talk to normal people often.

I was about to ask him about it until I saw Lauren hit Arrow as forcefully as she could with her crop.

Edward who had slid off Meriwether when I was thinking stood next to me gentle holding my shoulder back with a hand as if he thought I would lunge forward.

I wasn't going to but the idea seemed very… attractive to me.

I looked back at him, his eyes too were tight from stress and seemed to be a darker color.

They seemed to relax when he noticed that I was looking at him.

I stared straight into his eyes, as my subconscious screamed at me to attempt to stop Lauren.

I looked back to Arrow and saw him try to rear. Sweat covered his skin in sweaty patches and saliva formed around his mouth from the exertion that he was giving in attempt to get Lauren off.

"He's going to hurt himself." I could feel the rage build up in me and finally decided enough is enough.

I closed my eyes tightly until I couldn't hear anything except Arrow, the pounding of his hooves, and the wild gasps for the sweet oxygen he desperately desired.

I narrowed on the sounds then made a clicking noise loud enough for Arrow to hear me. He stopped mid-rear and turned towards me.

I clucked once more and he took off into a gallop.

His long ears stiff as he listened towards me for signs and clues. I clapped my hands two times and saw as he sailed to a complete stop. Lauren flew off landing face up on the hard dry rock-filled dirt.

"Edward, please check on Lauren and call an ambulance. I need to get Arrow." I asked. I could feel him tense beside me.

Man, I wish he hadn't seen that weird way I'm able to communicate with all things consisting of the natural world. I couldn't look him in the face to see his expression. I had to get him to check on Lauren.

I turned toward him to push him and nearly stumbled as I took in his expression.

It was murderous, elated, and frightened at the same time. He came forwards toward me and lightly grabbed my arm. I felt his hand tighten just a little bit and couldn't help letting a little gasp of fear slip out of my lips.

He must have heard me because he grabbed onto my shoulder roughly and shook me.

"Enough!" I screeched at him. This must have woken him up because he responded by letting me go then muttered something that about leaving or running or something like that.

"Go? Go where?" I questioned, "I don't even know your last name or if you are a freaky murder that could kill me." These words were completely ignored because he whistled to Arrow the way I did when Arrow was needed to be taken in from the fields. Arrow came towards us stopping right in front of me.

"GET ON YOUR HORSE," He said loudly and forcefully. I felt fear stricken me senseless, but I mounted anyways.

I was so numb that I couldn't get on easily.

He came back towards me and pushed me roughly onto Arrow.

I sat there trying to calm down as the fear continued to wash through me with waterfall brutality.

He went down to call 911 on Lauren's cell then left it next to Lauren ringing. As he came back picking up a bag with god knows what in it.

He walked over and pushed a silver colored pouch into my saddle bag.

I still couldn't move. I felt dumbfounded in my stupor.

It felt like the warm summer sun had disappeared and left me cold and numb.

I saw Edward lean carefully closer to me.

"I will explain everything when we are safe. Can you hang on to Arrow?" He said in a whispery caressing tone.

"I…I… I thin… think I can," I could barely think and he was demanding me to talk? I mean come on.

He smiled delicately at me as if I was a rather breakable porcelain doll. He might have been right but I was made of tougher stuff, usually.

He looked at Arrow.

He clambered up onto Meriwether's back.

Then, suddenly, we were off. Arrow was streaking after Meriwether without any direction from me.

All I did was concentrating on the fact that this handsome boy could be some dangerous freak.

After some time, I looked forward to the mysterious stranger with a past more then I would have thought imaginable and yelled,

"We can't continue like this the horses will become too exhausted!"

I knew he truly considered my words because after a minute Meriwether and Arrow slowed to walk. I stumbled off Arrow wobbling to the little creek running nearby and dropped the lead rope so Arrow could walk over to the brook.

Looking back at Edward, I said in a low whispery voice the most hated words in the male language, "we need to talk."

A/N: Okay here is the long chapter. I hope you liked it. I require 5 reviews for the next chapter and they can be good or bad. Review please.


End file.
